


1 new notification.

by jodieslxver



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Lesbianssss, i miss them okay?, soft villaneve, the lomls, villaneve being cuties<3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieslxver/pseuds/jodieslxver
Summary: basically, villanelle messages Eve after what happened in Paris...
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1 new notification.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i hope you enjoy some more soft villaneve content! <3

Villanelle was sat in a small café in Paris, she was contemplating a mocha while scrolling through her phone, she couldn’t do much on her phone because she knew that MI6 will be tracking it at all times, so she got easily bored.   
She went out to show her face in public and she was meeting Konstantin in less than 20 minutes. She was wearing a flaming red jacket, under was a floral designer shirt, with black leather trousers and black high heels. She sighed as she waited impatiently wondering what Eve was doing. Was she thinking of her? She wanted to believe that’s all she thought about.  
When she last saw Eve (before Paris...), she instinctively put her number in Eves phone while putting Eve’s in hers. She hadn’t messaged her yet, but she wanted too, just out of sheer thought to see what her reaction would be.   
She started to type out series of messages but delete, delete, delete. She couldn’t, she knew she shouldn’t, but something inside of her was pushing her too.  
She nearly typed out a message and hit send but she jerks and looks up and heard the jingle of the bell for the door opening, ring. She saw a tall figure, dressed in black and blue, with a face of dread you would only see if you made him annoyed, (which Villanelle always seemed to do). He took a breath with every step towards Villanelle as he sat down instinctively without looking at her. Villanelle was the first to speak. ‘Konstantin’ he looked up. ‘Villanelle’ he hesitantly nodded at her.   
‘So, what job have you got for me this time?’ he laughed. ‘London, its all on the card’ he handed her a card that had a picture of Big Ben and the London Eye and said the slogan ‘Come Again Soon!’ she turned it around to find out this job was in the area near ‘her’ house. She had to look away for a moment. What if she saw her again? She hadn’t seen her since she stabbed her. She couldn’t face to turn it down. She didn’t have an apartment now and she did need the money but deep down, she knew the memories would all come flourishing back the second the plane hits the ground of London.  
‘I’ll do it.’ she agreed and walked out on her half-drunk mocha and headed to the nearest hotel even though she had no luggage or clothes. She walked up to the counter and rang the bell countless times until a young woman with black curly hair came out of the room and grinned ‘What can I do for you?’ she hesitated.  
This woman looked almost exactly liked Eve but much younger. Villanelle tried to speak but she couldn’t. ‘Is everything okay miss?’ Villanelle could only manage to get a few words out with consisted of ‘Miss Roberts, I booked a room’ the woman smiled and focussed on the computer finding her name. she waited patiently for as long as she could. ‘Ah there you are, here’s your key’ she gripped the key a bit too fast and it read ‘178’ she silently headed up to her room. This hotel room was one of the most elegant ones she’s ever seen.   
She had a suite with windows all over one of the walls, a king-sized bed, all to herself, and a wide-inch TV surrounding the bed. She arrived as the sun was setting and she admired how pretty it looked at the height of her room from the building. She hadn’t checked her phone in a while, she hoped a message would pop up from Eve as she frowned when she saw no notifications.   
She slumped onto the bed and turned on the TV to see if anything, ANYTHING, could distract her from Eve or the woman at the counter who reminded her of Eve. When she watched the news, she hoped, just hoped, they would mention her because she knew Eve would be watching. She does every night with Niko. Ugh, not him, she didn’t understand why she liked the moustache so much because he had a shitty job, and he was nothing compared to Villanelle.  
Nothing. She wanted to sleep, but she knew if she did, she would just dream of Eve. She wanted her gone, she stabbed you, she thinks. But she was doing it to prove she likes me? No, she wasn’t she hates you. No, she doesn’t, she laughed to herself but she was so tired.  
She eventually fell asleep but couldn’t get that thought out of her head.  
Eve was sat with Niko. She was watching some film that was on TV and laid beneath him. She couldn’t concentrate on the film, she was thinking about Paris, the apartment, her. Her thoughts got distracted as she heard Niko speak.  
‘This film is so bad.’  
‘Ha, I know, I don’t even know why we are watching it’ she laughed.  
‘Are you okay? You have been very quiet all evening.’  
‘Yeah, it’s just work as always’ no it wasn’t, well yeah it technically was but she couldn’t tell him anything because she couldn’t even think about what she did. Its all she thought about. Did I kill her? Is she dead right now in a ditch? Did she really like me or was she just luring me in? No, she couldn’t be dead surely. That’s what she wanted to think, but she couldn’t live with herself if she was dead.   
Because in the end, she likes her too.  
‘Okay, you know I’m here if you need to talk right?’   
‘Of course, I do’ she kisses him gently.  
‘Well, I’m going to bed, are you coming?’  
‘No, I think ill stay up a little longer.’   
He nods and paces up the stairs as he shouts good night to her.  
She doesn’t watch the rest of the film, but she begins to go through her photos, she thinks about the life she’s got and how perfect it would seem to other people. But was she happy? Its what she asked herself every day.   
She loved Niko, of course she did but Villanelle made her feels emotions and helped her express herself, but she felt as if she was using her for information or playing with her.  
But when she told her she liked her, that made her rethink everything she ever thought about her. The night she snuck into her house and ate Niko’s shepherd’s pie, the night in the hospital ‘Wear it down.’ And Paris….  
She then saw a picture of Villanelle in prison with her bandana grinning at the camera. She was going to scroll past, but her fingers hesitated and stared into her lifeless eyes and ended up smiling and realised and as fast she could, scrolled past and felt embarrassed.  
Villanelle awoke from a nightmare and went to grab the nearest weapon but as she stood up, there was nothing there. So, she went on her phone, no new notifications, this had to change.  
Eve went to put her phone and saw a message pop through at the last second.  
‘You should be sorry.’  
Eve confused had to reread the text.   
Who could have sent me this?  
Then the name popped up ‘Villanelle x’  
‘What?’  
‘You saw what I said’ she received back in a matter of seconds.  
‘Are you serious?’  
‘What do you think?’ Eve sarcastically laughed as she typed,  
‘You are an asshole, you know that?’   
Villanelle scowled,  
‘Excuse me? you’re the one who stabbed me??’  
That was true but she didn’t want to act like a coward.  
‘How did you even get my number?’  
‘Avoiding the question, huh?’  
‘Shut up!’ Villanelle grinned to her phone screen.  
‘I hope you dream about me Eve, goodnight x’.  
Eve rolled her eyes and put her phone on charge and went to bed.  
Villanelle woke up later than expected. 1pm. She groaned, she checked her phone, no new notifications.  
She went to check her messages with Eve to see if it actually happened or she just imagined it.  
They did, oh they did. Her message which she sent at nearly 12am, she saw Eve left her on read and she was quite offended by that. She got up and dragged her feet as she got into the shower.  
Eve had been up since 5:30am as she had to be at work for 6:30am. She sat at her desk and yawned repetitively as she stared blankly at her computer screen, trying to figure out anything to link Villanelle to it.  
Jamie startled her as he asked, ‘Are you okay Eve? you seem a little distracted.’ because she had been like that all morning. ‘Yeah, I’m fine don’t worry about me.’ She mumbled, ‘I might just go up to the roof for some fresh air’ she headed up, she was wearing a caramel turtleneck and some sweatpants and some Nike trainers.   
She sat on the roof ledge and felt the fresh air blow on her face as she took a deep breath. Her mind was full of ‘her’.  
She heard the alert of her phone get a message, it read.  
‘Are you thinking of me Eve?’  
Eve didn’t want to reply straight away, she was trying to think of a valid response that wouldn’t make Villanelle think so high of herself.  
‘And why do you assume that?’ she ended up sending.  
Villanelle was sat in a black jumpsuit, with dark blue high heels, waiting for her flight at 8pm, she had some time to kill (not literally).  
‘Because you looove me’  
‘Ha, yeah right!’ Eve said this but she didn’t know if this was a lie or not yet.  
‘Well done Eve, you hurt my feelings. Twice in one month.’  
‘You’re that easy? Wow that’s surprising’  
‘Shut up, I hate you, I can’t believe I let my guard down for you’.  
‘Hmm, no you love me, you said so yourself’ Eve feeling powerful grinned.  
‘No, I said I liked you, I said it in the past tense.’  
‘Goodbye Villanelle x’  
Villanelle, pissed off, threw her phone on to the other end of the bed and started to get ready for her flight.  
She got on her flight and arrived in London an hour and a half later and met with her driver to take her to the hotel.  
Her job wasn’t for another day, but she wanted to be prepared for anything in case she saw her. The hotel she was staying in was only miles away from Eve and as she stepped in, she felt her whole-body tense up.   
She hasn’t felt like this since she last left London.   
Eve was sat in bed, Niko was at a works do and here she was, lying lifelessly there wondering what Villanelle was doing.  
This is wrong. I’m married. I can’t, I shouldn’t think about her. She muttered to herself.  
Even though it was half 9 at night, Villanelle wanted to go out, she wanted to feel alive, she hasn’t been able too after everything.  
She heads out and gets dropped off at the nearest pub which was only 10 minutes from Eve’s. She goes into the pub and grabs a barstool and sits down looking exhausted.   
She orders herself some white wine and stares at her phone screen, reflecting the blue messages in her pupils of her eyes.   
She wanted to message her again, she had too.  
‘Eve?’   
Eve heard her phone buzz.  
‘Yeah?’  
She didn’t know what to say. She thought she would ignore her or tell her to fuck off, but no. And, Villanelle was starstruck by this.  
She sighs and finishes her white wine and sits there for a while, wondering what to do.   
A woman approaches her and asks her what she wants to drink, Villanelle tried to show no sign of interest and was avoiding her.  
She only wanted her, and she doesn’t even know if she wanted her.  
She made up her mind, she left and didn’t even say goodbye to the other woman and headed down the familiar road.  
There she was. Her house.  
Eve was sat all alone waiting for her reply, wondering what she wanted. She was kind of disappointed when she didn’t get a text instantly, like she usually gets.  
Then she hears it, her back door creaking.  
Eve didn’t whether to be scared because she hoped deep down, it was her.  
She creepily heads to the foot of the stairs to try and see who it is.  
And there she was, suddenly found her eyes with Eve’s, smiled softly.  
Eve ran down the stairs and was face to face with the assassin.  
‘Villanelle?? What are you doing here?’  
‘Eve, I’m- ‘  
But before she could speak, Eve’s lips intertwined with the younger woman’s and when she suddenly realised what was happening, she grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer.  
Villanelle pulled out of the kiss. ‘I was just going to apologise for being a dick to you, but this is a much better apology from you.’  
Eve smiled. ‘I was so worried about you, I’m so glad your okay.’   
Villanelle smiled. Then a shady figure appeared at the door.  
‘Quick!! Its Niko, you’ve got to go before he sees you!’  
She starts to hear the keys jangle and fit into the keyhole.  
‘Okay, I’ll see you soon.’  
She just manages to sneak out the back door before Niko appears.  
‘Did you have a nice evening?’ Eve greets him.  
‘I did thank you, did you?’  
Eve smiles, ‘Yeah, I did thanks.’  
As Villanelle gets back to her hotel, she can’t stop smiling. She just got to kiss her, it felt too unreal.  
Before she goes to bed, she sends Eve a message.  
‘Thanks for the apology, you should apologise more often.’  
Eve chuckles ‘You’re welcome’  
Villanelle ends up falling asleep, not upset and angry, but gleeful and joyous.  
So does Eve.  
Villanelle wakes up, she goes to check her phone and not expecting anything.  
1 New Notification.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! pls leave a like and check out my instagram jodieslover! <3<3


End file.
